Stephan Bonnar vs. Krzysztof Soszynski 1
The fight was a slugfest, marred by the end in which Stephan Bonnar was cut badly by an accidental headbutt. The win was controversially handed to Krzysztof Soszynski but a rematch was scheduled later that year. The Fight The first round began. Bonnar tried to touch gloves and Sozinski landed a right-left-right that rocked Bonnar and they clinched. Sozinski had the plum inside. They broke but Sozinski complained of an eyepoke. For some reason, they continued. Sozinski landed an inside leg kick. He ate a right but landed a left hand and hurt Bonnar badly, hit him right in the nose. Sozinski landed another right and initiated the clinch. Bonnar landed big body shots inside. Four fifteen. Bonnar worked for a double-leg. Bonnar worked for a single. He landed a big right inside with four minutes. They broke apart. Someone was bloody. Bonnar checked a leg kick. Someone was bleeding, Bonnar was. Three thirty-five. 'He ain't got shit!' They exchanged a kick thing, with Bonnar landing outside. Three fifteen. Sosinski landed a right hand. Sozinski landed a body shot checking a leg kick and he landed one of his own with three minutes. Sozinski with good head movement landing a right hand and a right hook. He ate a teep though. Two thirty-five. Bonnar caught an inside leg kick and got a single to half-guard, he had the back as they stood. Sozinski looked for a kimura with two fifteen from there. Bonnar got a trip to side control nicely. Two minutes. 'Finish it off, Stephan!' Sozinski stood to the clinch and Bonnar kneed the body. Bonnar landed a big elbow and another inside eating an uppercut as they broke with one thirty-five now. 'Kristoff, he's already tired!' Bonnar landed a left hand. They clinched. Bonnar kneed the leg three times and they broke. One fifteen. Sosinski checked a leg kick and landed one that hurt Bonnar with one minute. They clinched. Sozinski kneed the body from the plum. 'Use your knees, Kristoff!' Thirty-five left. They broke. Bonnar landed a leg kick. Bonnar landed a right hand. Fifteen as Sozinski landed a leg kick and ate a big right but didn't seem fazed. Sozinski blocked a high kick. He ate a front kick to the groin and the first round ended. 'Fucking set up the right hand. Keep your fucking hands up,' Alex Shoenauer told Bonnar. The second round began. Sozinski motioned to touch gloves, Bonnar shook his head. They came out exchanging. Sozinski landed an inside leg kick. Bonnar landed a good jab. Four thirty-five. Bonnar landed an inside leg kick. They clinched. They broke and Sozinski complained of another eyepoke. Four fifteen. Sozinski landed a pair of uppercuts. Kristoff had a mouse under the eye and he landed a blocked high kick. Four minutes Sozinski ate a right hand and landed a counter left hook. They exchanged and clinched. Three thirty-five. Bonnar landed a body shot. Three fifteen. They exchanged inside with Sozinski landing a right hand inside. Three minutes as Sozinski defended another trip as he had three already. Bonnar kneed the body twice and again and again. Sozinski landed an uppercut inside and ate an elbow and another and another and a right hand. Two thirty-five as they broke. 'He's got nothing!' Sozinski landed an inside leg kick eating a jab. Sosinski landed a left. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Bonnar landed a right hand. Bonnar landed a leg kick. Sozinski landed a left hand. One thirty-five. Bonnar landed a leg kick. Sozinski landed a straight left to the chin. They clinched. Bonnar landed a body shot. One fifteen as Bonnar kneed the inner thigh three times. Sozinski kneed the inner thigh. One minute. Kris kneed the leg. Sozinski broke with a pair of rights. They clinched again. Kristoff roke with a good uppercut. Thirty-five. Sozinski blocked a right. Sozinski blocked a high kick and dodged a spinning back kick. Fifteen. Sozinski landed a body kick. Sozinski landed a front kick and got the foot swept and collapsed covering up as the second round ended. 'Believe in the fucking trip. Keep your fucking hands up and he can't hit you. You're losing this fight. Overhand, use the fucking overhand." The third round began. Kristoff came out smiling big. He offered to touch gloves. Bonnar shook his head no. They touched gloves. Sozinski nearly dropped Bonnar with a left, no it was a headbutt, Bonnar said no, and the referee said keep fighting. Bonnar worked for a single. Kristoff defended with four thirty-five. Blood was everywhere. Bonnar was cut bad. Kristoff kneed the leg. Bonnar kneed the body three times. Four fifteen. Bonnar was cut extremely badly. Four minutes as Kristoff landed a pair of lefts inside. The referee paused the fight. The doctor looked at it. The doctor was stopping the fight and Bonnar was infuriated and the crowd booed. They hugged and Kristoff raised Bonnar's hand and lifted him up and carried him and they hugged. The win went to Kristoff, but a rematch was scheduled later that year.